Black Rose
by midnightsun2525
Summary: 15 year old Ceressa is a young vampire with a mortal ememy as a secrect boy friend. Her abusive father is arranging a marriage with another family. with total suprise she falls for the handsom young man. Will love and hate reslove or will all end badly?
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose  
chapter 1  
Smack, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed across the large room. I peeked around the corner too see my mother curled up in a ball on the floor and my father standing, a menacing shadow, above her.  
" You little. . .", I ran up the stairs before my father could finish his insult and before either of them saw me.

I flew through my door and slammed it shut. I fell on my all white bed and sobbed. A soft knock on my window startled me.  
" Cess, are you there?", my boyfriend whispered. I wiped my tears away and rolled off the bed to open the window.  
" Yes?" my thick voice asked.  
" Ceressa, what's wrong?" he asked real concern seeping into his voice, " Did they find out about us?"  
" No, Jake that's not it," the resistance to tell him nothing had happened was fading quickly.  
" CERESSA MARI DARVATIO,GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" my father voice full of rage raced into my room through the speaker on my wall.  
" I'll hide in the closet," Jakes playful tone trying to lighten my mood. I gave a weak smile and walked over to my vanity. I wiped the old mascara off, and put a new coat on.  
" CERESSA!!!" my father voice blared through the speaker making the walls vibrate.  
" I'll be back soon," I promised Jake in whisper. I ran like lighting down the stairs and into the spacious all black living rooms.

"What took you so long," he snapped as soon as I was sitting on the sofa.  
" I was freshing up," I lied easily.  
" Oh," he actually sounded shocked, " Well you know that the Macrathys are coming over for dinner with us tonight. And, I want you to look and act amazing."  
" Why," I demanded to know.  
" Well my rose, they have son your age. Don't wait until I'm finished," he cut me off," The family is wealthy and the background is good as ours," his voice pleaded me to see his reason, but his eyes were cold and cruel.  
" Father I do not want to marry," my voice began to turn as cold as heart.  
" You will do as I tell you!! Go get ready. NOW!!" his anger only barely reached me as I left.

My door slammed behind me. Ugh!! Why does he do this to me? I don't want to marry anyone but Jake, and my parents would freak out if they knew that I even spoke to him.  
Jake's strong, warm arms wrapped around me.  
" What did he want this time?" Jake's deep, husky voice whispered in my ear.  
" To tell me that another family was coming for dinner, and that they have a son my age," the light sarcasm in my voice showed my true anger.  
A warning howl filled the air coming from the forest behind my house.  
" I have to go," his voice was slow and heavy. I turned around and slid my arms around his neck. With his soft, warm lips moving with mine we said a silent good bye. After only a few sweet, delicious seconds he forced himself away, and with inhumane speed he was out the window and to the edge of the forest before I could even get to the window.

Chapter 2

I slid the tight silk of my all black dress over the muscular frame of my body. I looked into the orient mirror on my vanity and sighed. I looked to good for just dinner. An angry growl rippled from my chest. Why does my father do this to me? He knows that I will never marry anyone that I do not choose. I heard the front gate slide open over the gravel on the driveway. Within seconds the door of the house opens and my father's voice came through the speaker by my door.

" ceressa our guest are here," his voice was sugar sweet with a, threat lying underneath it. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and deemed myself fit.

I raced down the stairs stopping in front of the pallor doors. Our butler Gilbert looked at me and smiled, he had always been the real father to me. He had comforted me when I had been beaten, he had kept every secret I had told him and he was the only one who knew about Jake and me. I gave him a warm smile and he mouthed 'good luck' to me. He opened the doors and I walked into the room.

All eyes turned to me as I walked towards the couch my mother sat on.

"My daughter ceressa," the evil man on the couch presented me to everyone.

The boy standing behind the high-back chair of looked up and held my gaze for a few seconds. I tried to away but his eyes were so magnetizing the green eyes flecked silver were so beautiful. _WAIT_!!! What was I thinking this is the boy my father wants to arrange a marriage with. The boy's face twisted into confusion.

Gilbert opened the door and announced "diner is served." everyone stood up and after many 'after you's' the macarthys gave in like good guest and followed Gilbert into the dinning room.

"So darvatio she sure is a looker. You must be so proud!" Mr. McCarthy only looked at the beauty on the outside. My father pulled the chair I was to sit in out. I slid with the grace of the wind into chair. When everyone had been seated my father gave me an approving nod. Oh how I wished I could spoil his precious evening.

After the first course had been served the servents began to bring in the second. I quickly saw my opertunity and little Amber would be the one to pay the price. She carried a large serving bowl of creamy, fresh mashed potatoes. When She was right behind me I gave her a little stare and the bowl went flying. Gosh being a mind reader and controller can be so useful at times, even if its only on weak minded vampires. As the dish soared straight towards him everything stopped in mid- flight. I sensed the magical disturbance coming from my right where the boy was sitting. My moth dropped in shock.

" Well now Macarthy you never told us what a talented boy you had," you could here the jelousy dripping off my father's tounge.

" Well, yes sir thats my Daedalus. As talented as he his smart," Mr. Macarthy chuckled at the attention.

The items settled on the table as i looked at the boy. He gave me a little smile and I gave him a glare. He chuckled and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

" Well, Miss. Darvatio your father never mentioned that you were talented as well."

I gasped as I relized that he would know who had relly tried to cream his father with mashed potatoes.

" Don't worry it will be our little secret," he smiledd as he pulled away.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a gasp I awoke from my slumber startled that was having a dream about that boy and how he was so close I could feel the cool heat radiating from his skin, the soft whisper of his breath on my neck, the sweet smell of his skin. I shook these thoughts from my head and looked at the clock beside my bed. 6:30 a.m. I rolled out of bed knowing I would have to get up soon anyway. Slipping out of my clothes and into my sports bra and running shorts I grabbed my socks and tennis shoes and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Miss. Ceressa, what are you doing up so early?" a startled voice came the stove. I quickly turned and saw Amber. I cringed when I looked at her face. A large purple and black bruise was forming above her left eye and her lip was swollen.

" I was going for a jog in the woods and maybe a little hunting," I answered in a crisp voice.

" Ok well have a nice trip and your father," she stumbled over the word," said to tell you that you are all going over to the Macarthys for dinner tonight." I nodded my head and finished lacing up my shoe.

When I started my run I was deep in thought about the dream that I had had. Why was I dreaming about Daedalus? Why has he been in my thoughts ever since that quiet exchange last night?

"Gggrrr!" a playful growl came from the bushes that surrounded the meadow I had run to.

" Jake come out from there," I said laughing. And out walked a beast that had a least a good 6 in. height advantage over me, but instead of attacking the furry wolf walked over and nuzzled me in the neck.

" Jake cut it out," I laughingly told him as I pushed his head away. A shimmering light surrounded the giant silver and black streaked dog. As the light faded the human features of my boyfriend came into view.

"Cess, what are you doing out here?" he asked pulling me close to his muscular body.

" I was planning on going hunting.." I started.

"Well then," Jake said," Don't let me interrupt." He kissed me then pulled back and cursed when a howl went trough the air.

" And I thought they wouldn't notice I was gone," he laughed as he began to step away, but I didn't let him get to far. I threw my arms around his neck and began to kiss him with probably more urgency than I really need too. His response to the kiss was like magic as he lifted me off my feet. We could have stayed like that for hours, but another howl cut through the air.

He sighed and pulled back already changing his form. Within seconds a wolf was standing before me.

" Will you come by later tonight?" I asked the shaggy looking dog. He nodded his head and left through the underbrush.

I quickly started up my jog again, but this time I was hunting.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was at the back door when I first smelled it, Smoke. And, that could only mean one thing something horrible had happened. I raced through the house looking for the source of the vile stuff when I was attacked.

Dressed in all black he swung a sword over his head and brought it crashing down in the space I had stood seconds before. I quickly dashed behind him and into the more spacious living room. Within seconds he was in front of me attacking again and this time I was ready. Ducking under the blade I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over gasping for breath. Turning around I reached up and grabbed the sharpened blade of my ancestors.

The hilt grew warm in my hand as I tuned and took a wild stab at where I hoped my attacker would be. And God must have been on my side cause the blade made contact with his unprotected chest. It cut through his skin like butter.

He staggered back a few steps and looked down at the silver and black handle protruding from his body. With one final ragged breath he fell to the ground. Dead. I stooped down and retrieved the sword from the man and turned without a so much as a glance at the crumpled figure.

Running through the house I shouted for my mother and father or anyone at all. I ran past all the open doors and the closed dinning room door. I stopped and turned. I looked at the only closed door in the entire house and knew that the people I was searching for were behind those large oak doors.

With my only weapon raised, I kicked the door open and looked around the room. In a corner bodies were piled and on top was Amber. I looked elsewhere so I did not have to see that horrific sight. Then my gaze fell on someone slumped over one end of the table. I rushed over to the body only to back away again in sock and pain.

My mother lay there with eyes open in surprise and a pure silver dagger sticking out where her dead heart used to be. Movement from the other side of the room caught my attention.

Moving in agony was my father, still alive. Running I was by his side. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned him over.

" YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD YOU BASTERED AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" he shouted his eyes burning with a fever.

" Father its me, Ceressa your daughter," I called out to him in a soft whisper. Then form out of nowhere my father raised up and took one look at me, pulled back his arm and swung his fist at me. My vision blurred and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The quiet pictures of my dreams played across my eyes. Faces of my family and friends floated in my mind.

" Ceressa, " a males voice softly whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath slide across my neck. I could smell his musky sent rise from his clothes.

" Mr. Daedalus will she be alright?" the familiar voice of Gilbert my butler rang clear with worry. I opened my eyes but a blinding glare forced them closed again. A gasp went around the room and everyone held their breath to see if I truly woke. Again I tried to open my eyes but I was unable to face the shining beacon.

" Could you please turn off that light?" my voice was rough and off but still carried the commanding tone I had hoped for. A small click above my head showed my wishes were taken into consideration. I opened my eyes for the third time and was greeted by a welcome sight. Gilbert stood over me and with the opening of my eyes he let out a sigh and his face relaxed into relief. Daedalus stood beside him and was looking not so convinced. Standing slightly behind both of them was a young woman about my age.

" Eveanstar," Daedalus called out," will you go tell father that she awakes and the worrying for her is over."

" You say that like there is still worrying to do," I asked skeptically. The two men looked at each other. I dug deep inside me and tried to find the remains of my magic. A few sparks was all it took and I barley had enough for this usually small task.

I cleared my mind and searched for the mind waves of these two. I found Gilbert first and Daedalus quickly after. Gilbert quickly disabled my attempt to read his mind. Shockingly I moved on to Daedalus who shut his mind and blocked me with ease.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

" My dear, you need to rest and not worry about anything," Gilbert spoke to me as if he was talking to a child. I looked to Daedalus and all he did was shake his head and agree with my butler, " He is right Ceressa you do not need to worry over anything while you heal." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

" Will someone at least tell me what happened?" I asked with a small hope that I would find out what they were keeping from me. Gilbert looked at Daedalus and sighed.

" Fine Ceressa," and with one more sigh started the tale where my last memory ended.


	5. Chapter 6

( Told from Gilbert's point of view)

**Chapter 6**

The bell rang and Amber rushed to the door, I was right behind her. BOOM!! The great doors shattered and I was thrown to the ground.

Barely conscious I saw a man dressed in all black step through the rubble of a family's hard lifetimes. He grabbed Amber by the throat and growled, " Jonathan Darvitio?" Gasping for air she pointed down the hall. He brought his knife to her throat and ran the blade across her neck. He dropped her to the ground. Lifeless. I stilled my breathing and lay limp with my eyes closed. He passed by and kicked me in the head. Pain roared through my body, my head rolled with motion. I used all my will to stay quiet and limp. He walked away chuckling under his breath. My eyes barely open I saw him, the man dressed in black, turn in the door frame and slam the heavy oak dinning room doors shut.

A piercing scream shattered the air.

" Gryc!" I gushed in furry. I stood as best I could and limped to the doors and tried to push them open. Failing at that I ran as fast as I could over the debris and shattered entry. I ran, and ran, and ran the road slowly came into view. The first car coming this way was young Daedalus.

" Sir, you must help me!" I cried when he came to a stop. A slight change in the wind brought the smell of smoke to us.

" Mr. Gilbert, where is Ceressa?" Daedalus's voice was all but a whisper. With a start at my selfishness I turned towards the house.

" Mr. Gilbert, is she still in the house, sir please answer me. Do you know if Ceressa is alive?" his voice cracked with the thought of her dead. The only thing I could do was shake my head. The world grew still and no sound was heard. Daedalus and I ran to the house.

I ran in before Daedalus and notice the body was gone and more blood flowed from the living room. I looked and saw the man in black dead in a pool of his own blood. The ancestor's blade was gone. Ceressa must be alive. Only a true heir could have taken the blade.

" Gilbert," Daedalus cried. The oak doors had been thrown open and smoke poured from the room like water into a broken boat. He took a deep breath and went through. Following his example I did the same. With all the smoke in the room I did not see them till I nearly fell on top of them. Quickly I covered Mr. Darvitio's nose and Daedalus gathered Ceressa in his arms and carried her out. With all the strength left in me I carried Jonathan Darvitio out. And with one last look at my beloved Gryc I left the house.


End file.
